


Christmas

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy patches things up with Nicole. Christmas Day arrives and Timmy is having a bad day.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support with this series. If anyone has any ideas for names, gender or how many babies, let me know in the comments.   
> Peace and love.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have pushed but I’m worried about you. And I miss you. You’re spending almost all of your downtime in LA, with Armie and his family. I barely get to see you anymore. And you’re leaving after your birthday to go to them!” Nicole stated, trying to explain to her son why she had gone off like she did.

“I know you’re worried, but I am honestly fine. Doctor Winters reckons that I’m ill because we’ve been so busy with all this promo for the film that I’ve hardly had 5 minutes to breathe. And now I have some time off, these things are catching up to me.” Timmy explained, lying through his teeth. Nicole came over and wrapped her arms around him.

“Okay. I’m glad it’s nothing more than a sickness bug. If you want to go to the Cayman Islands after your birthday then go and have a wonderful time.” Nicole accepted. “Are you okay to come back to the family apartment now?”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

When they got back to the apartment, Timmy quickly rushed into his bedroom to hide the copies of his ultrasound, so they didn’t get damaged.

Upon re-entering the main living space, Nicole made Timmy a mug of ginger tea and he sat down on the sofa with his mom on one side of him and Pauline at the other. His dad sat alone on one of the armchairs. They spent most of the night watching cheesy Christmas films and binging on chocolate, sweets and other rubbish. Timmy enjoyed their traditional Christmas Eve celebrations, allowing him to forget about his situation for a few hours. It was 10:19pm when Timmy felt his eyelids drooping. “I’m tired, so I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight.” Timmy mumbled, getting up from where he was sandwiched between his family and stumbling down the hallway to his bedroom. He heard various calls of goodnight from his family as he went.

Once hidden away in his bedroom, Timmy got out the ultrasound and smiled to himself, placing a hand on his still flat abdomen. “Goodnight, little one.” He whispered, putting the photo away again and stripping out of his clothes. Once curled up in bed, Timmy drifted off to thoughts of their little family.

* * *

 

“Timmy! Wake up! It’s present time!” Pauline shouted as she ran down the hallway. It was 7am.

“Fuck off, I’m sleeping!” He replied.

“Timothée! Get out of bed and come to the living room.” Marc instructed.

Timmy felt very grumpy. For one thing, he’d just been rudely awoken by his sister at stupid o’clock and for another, he wanted to be with his partner. Getting out of bed, Timmy pulled on a large t-shirt (it belonged to Armie, Timmy had acquired it before he returned to New York) and a pair of pyjama bottoms. He checked his phone before heading to the main room.

Timmy to Liz: Merry Christmas, Liz! I hope you all have a lovely day together.

 

Timmy to Armie: Good morning and Merry Christmas. Sending all my love to you, Liz and the kids. Best wishes for a wonderful day. I love you x

Timmy then went through to the main room where his mom greeted his with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. He also gave his dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Pauline got a half-hearted hug due to Timmy’s annoyance. Pauline rolled her eyes but accepted what she was given. Nicole and Marc then went into the kitchen to fetch their traditional hot chocolate and biscuits for breakfast as they would be having a large lunch when their grandma arrived. Timmy had his usual ginger biscuits whilst everyone else had whatever they preferred. “Can we open presents now?” Pauline questioned once everyone had put down their mugs and plates.

“Go on then.”

Pauline went around under the tree collecting all of the presents and putting them into piles for each person. Usually, Timmy would help her but he had no desire to be of any help today. He just wanted to go back to bed, or be curled up with Armie. Neither of which he was allowed to do. “Cheer up, grumpy!” Pauline exclaimed, playfully punching Timmy on the arm.

“Don’t do that!” Timmy snapped.

“Timothée! What is wrong with you this morning? Did you get up on the wrong side of bed?” Marc asked, concerned but annoyed with his son at the same time.

Timmy didn’t say anything. He got up and went through to his bedroom, slamming the door as he went. He curled up on the bed, sobbing. Why couldn’t they just give him some space? Was that really too much to ask?

* * *

 

Timmy didn’t leave his bedroom to open any presents or to talk to any members of his family until his grandma arrived at 1pm, choosing instead, to go back to sleep. He was awoken by his grandma gently shaking his shoulders. “What’s going on?” He asked groggily.

“Dinner’s ready. Are you going to join us?” She asked, kindly.

“Yeah.”

Timmy then followed his grandma through to the kitchen where the rest of his family were gathered around the dining table. Timmy’s grandma sat at the head of the table with Timmy and Pauline on one side and their mom and dad on the other. “I want to apologise for this morning but I’m still not feeling well and have been struggling to sleep.” Timmy explained. His family accepted that explanation, he had still been throwing up because of his morning sickness and he wasn’t sleeping very well without Armie.

Their Christmas celebrations continued in the usual fashion but with more tears and vomiting from Timmy than usual. After eating a lovely meal, carefully prepared and cooked by Marc and Nicole, they enjoyed a shop-bought yule log with cream before retiring to the living room and watching more Christmas films. Like the night before, Timmy went to his bedroom before everyone else, but this time, he went to call Armie. “Hi, love. It’s so great to hear from you. How’s your day gone?” Armie greeted.

“Not too bad. I was really grumpy this morning as Pauline woke me early and I couldn’t deal with it, snapping at everyone. However, I stormed off and went back to sleep and feel much better for doing that.” Timmy explained. “How has Hops and Ford enjoyed Christmas?”

“It’s been good. There are still some presents for them to open when we next see you. From all 3 of us and, of course, the ones that you’ve gotten for them.” Armie replied. “We somehow managed to get them into bed as it’s going to be another busy day tomorrow. Our flight to the Cayman Islands is at 10am so we need to aim to arrive at the airport by 8am. Thankfully, we’re mostly packed but it doesn’t mean there won’t be things that are forgotten.”

“I hope that goes well for you. I miss you.” Timmy mumbled.

“I miss you, too, so much. I can’t wait to see you again. I wish it was sooner than in the New Year though.” Armie responded. Timmy smiled to himself, he was thrilled for the opportunity to see Armie sooner than his partner was aware of.

“I’m sure it’ll fly by. I’m gonna go now. I need my sleep. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Sleep well.” Armie wished before he hung up.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Timmy whispered, as he looked at one of the copies of the ultrasound. “You’ll get to meet daddy soon!” Timmy said to his stomach after putting the ultrasound back in the drawer and curling up around his stomach.


End file.
